


Leaving Glintshore

by Settiai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Yuletide, Yuletide 2019, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: In the aftermath of "Cloak and Dagger," all of them could use a little comfort.
Relationships: Taliesin Jaffe/Matthew Mercer/Marisha Ray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Leaving Glintshore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/gifts).

Marisha didn't need to say anything. All she did was catch Matt's eye and gesture in Taliesin's direction with her head, and it was enough to have him nodding in understanding and agreement. He knew her well enough to know exactly what she had in mind without her having to try to put it into words.

She'd finally stopped crying, but her eyes still felt scratchy and sore from the twenty minutes that she hadn't been able to stop. If she was honest, it still didn't feel quite real that Percy was dead and that they wouldn't know for a whole weak whether or not it was permanent or not. It felt like some bad dream, and she half-expected to wake up and find out that it was really Thursday morning and the entire day hadn't actually happened.

Of course, she was pretty sure that all she'd need to do to convince her that wasn't the case was glance at Twitter. She didn't even want to think about what kind of reaction was happening there or on Tumblr or reddit. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay offline for the next week.

Marisha shook her head, forcing her mind back into the present. Then she made a beeline for Taliesin. He was lingering at the table, packing up his things more slowly and with quite a bit more care than usual, and that in itself was enough to have her worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked for what was probably the thousandth time since the cameras had shut off. She knew what he was going to say, but she still wanted to ask one more time. Just in case she was wrong.

"Really, I'm fine," Taliesin said, giving her a familiar grin that she knew damn well meant he wasn't fine no matter how good he was at pretending otherwise.

Marisha narrowed her eyes at him.

After a long moment, Taliesin's grin faded. "I'll be fine, Marisha," he said. "It's not the first time I've had a character die, and I'd be very surprised if it was the last time it happens." He winked at her. "Besides, I have an awesome backup character planned."

She reached out and hit him on the arm. Lightly. But, still. "Can you at least wait until we try to resurrect Percy before you start talking about backup characters?"

Taliesin gave her an apologetic look before pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Sorry," he said. "I'll try to keep that between me and Matt."

Marisha didn't glance at Matt, but it took some effort considering she could almost feel his eyes focused on her back. She must have had some type of reaction, though, because Taliesin narrowed his eyes a bit before letting his own gaze dart away, presumably in Matt's direction, and then back towards her.

"How's _he_ doing?" he asked quietly, careful to keep his question between the two of them.

She gave a half-shrug that had Taliesin giving her a knowing look in return. It looked like she hadn't been the only one who'd noticed that Matt had barely been holding it together there at the end.

"I thought you might want to come back to our house for a drink or something else along those lines?" Marisha asked casually. "I think all three of us could do with a bit of relaxing after, well, everything."

Taliesin gave her a nod. "I wouldn't turn down some company," he agreed. "Let me finish getting everything together, and I'll meet you there."

His hand lingered on her arm for another moment before she pulled it away. Marisha gave him a slightly teary smile – damn it, she'd thought she was done with the crying already – before turning away to go let Matt know they were going to have some company.

*

Marisha let Taliesin take the lead once they made it to the bedroom.

It was a bit out of the ordinary, since she was usually the one who ended up in that role. All it had taken was a short conversation of less than a minute for her and Taliesin to decide it would be best to switch things up for once, though. The game earlier had hit all of them hard in their own ways, and the two of them were fairly certain it would do Matt good to have Taliesin's attention on him for a bit.

Besides, it wasn't as if Marisha was going to complain about getting to watch two men who she loved dearly make out in front of her. Among other things.

Five seconds after Taliesin kissed him, Marisha could practically see some of the tension fading from Matt's shoulders. She didn't even try to hide her relieved smile, even as her hand moved down between her legs to slowly rub circles in the sensitive skin there as she watched. She'd known it would do him good to get some first-hand proof that things were going to be okay, that it wasn't the end of the world just because things had gone badly.

Matt threw his head back as Taliesin shifted in place, pulling his mouth away from Matt's so that he could press a series of kisses down his neck and onto his shoulder. She couldn't quite see what Taliesin was doing with his hand but, judging by the sounds Matt was making, she could make a few guesses.

A large part of Marisha wanted to pick up speed with her own hand, but she forced herself to keep the movement slow and at least mostly steady. Tonight was about Matt, not her. She'd get to have her own fun in a little while. Until then, it wouldn't hurt her to be patient.

Matt made a different sound, one that sent a pleasant shiver down Marisha's spine even as a bit more heat pooled low in her belly. She bit her lip but kept her hand from picking up too much speed. She wanted to stay on edge, to be ready when Taliesin had brought Matt down enough for her to join the two of them.

They'd done the same for her on multiple occasions, after all.

Marisha watched as Matt and Taliesin moved against each other, the worry and frustration and tension of the last few hours all but gone from both their faces. There was still a hint of it there, a part of it that couldn't be wiped away so easily, but the worst of it had faded.

And that was the important part.

"Are you coming or not?" Taliesin asked lightly, holding out a hand towards her in a clear invitation.

Below him, Matt snorted.

Marisha kept her gaze focused on Matt's face for a moment before moving it upwards so that she could meet Taliesin's shiteating grin with a wink of her own. "I suppose that's up to the two of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter. (https://twitter.com/settiai)


End file.
